The objective of this program is to train young physicians to become physician-scientists, who are proficient in the fundamental techniques of modern biomedical research and active in the areas designated as goals of the NIDDK. Following one to three years of post-doctoral clinical experience, trainees will be enrolled in a five-year program of didactic course work, laboratory exercises and original research under the supervision of a qualified sponsor. Additional guidance will be provided by an Individual Steering Committee composed of faculty members judged best suited to the trainee's long-range goals. The Director of the Program and an Advisory Committee will be responsible for overall guidance and evaluation of trainee progress. Upon completion of the Program, these graduates will be prepared to be independent and effective investigators.